Tenchi Muyo: SPI Space Pirate Invasion!
by chibi bubble fairy
Summary: Tenchi's life, as normal as it could be with a house full of alien girls, is suddenly interrupted by a new wave of Space Pirates...
1. Pirate 1

Chapter 1 : Pirate #1

It was springtime, and the cherry blossoms blanketed the steps of the Misaki shrine. Tenchi peacefully swept them away by himself, it was nice to have a break from the hustle and bustle of all the girls. Things had been fairly normal for a while now, well, as normal as it could be with a house full of beautiful alien girls. There had not been any more visitors from outer space, but things were about to change.

Suddenly, Tenchi's peaceful silence was broken by a terrifying high pitched whistling sound. Tenchi gazed at sky which was the origin of the sound. A spaceship, similar to Ryo-ohki, was plummeting toward the lake. He watched as the ship crashed into the water and sprayed him with a fine mist. After a short time, a girl climbed out of the cockpit. Tenchi jogged to the waters edge and waved his arms up high to get the girls attention. The girl flew up, in a manner that was all too familiar to Tenchi, and landed softly next to him.

The girl had a sexy yet cutesy look to her. Her brown hair was pulled to the top of her head in a short spiky pony tail. She wore a skin tight full body space suit, like Ryoko's, but patterned differently in sky blue.

"Hi there," Tenchi greeted, "My name is Tenchi Masaki, you've landed in my family's shrine."

"Seikou," replied the girl, the two shook hands, "I'm so sorry, I was having ship trouble and crashed into your planet," she scratched her head.

"That's okay, it happens a lot around here," said Tenchi, "Come inside, we'll see what we can do for you." He slid open the door and let her in.

"Huh! Yay, a guest!" Mihoshi cheered.

"Cool!" Kiyone agreed.

"Um, hello there..."Ayeka greeted, not sure what to make of the new girl.

"Hi there!" Sasami exclaimed, bowing slightly to the guest.

"Meow!"

Seikou saw the cabbit and became a bit nervous, "Is there another space pirate here?"

Suddenly from behind them in the doorwaycame Ryoko's voice, "You bet yer little ass, there is! And who might you be, huh? One of Nagi's pals?"

Seikou turned and glared at Ryoko, "No way! How dare you compare me to her?!"

Yosho entered the room, "Sasami, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving...oh, who's this? I did hear a crash a few moments ago..."

"This is Seikou, Grandpa," Tenchi explained.

"I'm sorry, sir, my ship crashed into your lake," she bowed.

"Don't worry about it, that kind of thing is normal around this shrine," Yosho replied.

Sasami rushed past him with Ryo-ohki on her head, "I'll make another setting for dinner!"

After the rest of the group introduced themselves a bit more, Sasami returned to call them in to eat. One side of the table sat Seikou, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. Across from them was Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and Nobuyuki. On the end of the table, next to Tenchi sat Yosho. The group made quiet conversation within themselves..

"Are you and Tenchi together, Ryoko?" asked Seikou.

"You could say that," Ryoko replied, slurping up her noodles, "Why, do you like him? 'Cause if you do I'm gonna have to..."

"No! No!" Seikou exclaimed.

Ryoko sat down and continued her noodles, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," Seikou leaned over and whispered into Ryoko's ear, "Actually, I think that Ayeka girl is kind of cute."

Ryoko's eyes popped and a spray of soup and noodles flew across the table onto Ayeka, Ryoko started to laugh hysterically. The whole table stared at her. Ayeka sat glaring at her.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Mihoshi asked.

Ryoko leaned over and whispered into her ear. They both burst into laughter. Ayeka got to her feet,

"I demand to know what is so funny!"

But the girls continued laughing. Out of nowhere, Washu came to the rescue with one of her new inventions. It looked like a little CD player.

"Who wants to try out my mind reading contraption?!" she held it up proudly.

"Give me that!" Ayeka snatched it and put on the head phones, "Now, how do I work this thing?"

"All you have to do is push the button of the person you want to hear. You can listen to anyone living in this house," Washu explained.

Ayeka pushed the "Ryoko" button.

"Boy, Ayeka's gonna be so embarrassed, and furious, and so confused when she finds out this girl likes her! Heehee, this is great!" Ryoko thought as she held her bursting sides.

Before she could have another thought, the mind reading gadget was hurled at her head.

"No! My poor baby invention!" Washu cried.

Ayeka ignored her and shouted at Ryoko, "What do you mean?! Who likes me? Are you calling Tenchi a girl? He's the only one for me!"

Ryoko settled down, "Of course I'm not calling Tenchi a girl! Why would I?"

"Huh? Then what do you mean? Who likes me?" Ayeka looked confused.

"I mean..." but before she could spill Seikou's secret, Mihoshi covered her mouth and said, "She means you should have some more noodles!"

Seikou let out a breath of relief. The girls kept bickering.

"Don't you think you should stop them, Tenchi," Yosho suggested.

"If I do, they'll get me involved," Tenchi replied.

Washu gathered her gadget and began to make her way back to the lab. Suddenly, the wall in which the door used to be exploded with a big boom. Washu stopped where she was and looked to her side.

"Well isn't that polite," she said sarcastically.

Ayeka, who's back was to the explosion, jumped with surprise. Her eyes widened and her hair stood on end. From behind her, came an unfamiliar woman's voice,

"Where is space pirate Ryoko?!"


	2. Pirate 2

Chapter 2: Pirate #2

Seikou stood up, "Chieko?!"

"Seikou, what are you doing here?"

"I crash landed," Seikou replied.

Ryoko interrupted, "Okay, first of all, what do you want with me? And second, how do you two...wait never mind, I don't think I want to know..."

"I am Chieko the space pirate," she turned to Ryoko firmly, "I was sent here by Nagi to destroy you!"

"Not her," Ryoko murmured to the floor. She then looked at Chieko calmly and said, "Tell Nagi, she can forget it."

Chieko blinked, "But...my gems..." she murmured. With a dark look on her face, her pirate sword appeared and she was ready for attack mode. "Alright," she screamed, "If you will not come with me, I will take you by force!"

"Fine!" Ryoko floated up and landed in front of Chieko. They growled at each other in battle-ready positions.

"Stop it, please!" Seikou shouted.

Chieko dropped her guard slightly.

"Yeah, you two need to settle down," Tenchi agreed.

"Peaceful solutions are the best solutions," Kiyone added.

"But Tenchi," Ryoko whined, "it's Nagi..."

"Chieko, you look so much weaker since I last saw you," Seikou noted.

"Listen," Tenchi said, "I don't know who you are or what's going on, but you just mentioned your gems. What's that about?"

Chieko's face quivered. "It's...It's none of your business!" She screamed and lunged at Ryoko, who dodged just quickly enough so that only her shoulder was nicked. She kept hurling herself at Ryoko relentlessly. Ryoko, obeying Tenchi's orders, evaded the attacks.

"Chieko, please!" Seikou pleaded. She vanished from the table and appeared in front of an oncoming attack.

Chieko flipped backwards to avoid the girl. Seikou embraced the shocked space pirate.

"Chieko, please! These are good people, you're a good person. What has Nagi done to you to make you do this?"

"Seikou," Chieko uttered so only the two of them could hear, "You still care about me?"

Seikou released her and gazed at the floor, "Yes," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," Chieko replied, then vanished.

The room relaxed. Seikou began to cry, she turned away from the group and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Seikou," Tenchi asked, "Who was that?"

"That was my..." she sniffed, "That was and old friend of mine. We parted ways about two months ago, we haven't seen each other since. She was never that aggressive, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"If she's in league with Nagi, then she's an enemy," Ryoko advised.

"But I don't think it's her fault," Seikou pleaded, "She looked as if she's been drained of energy and pride. She needs my help."

Seikou went to the giant hole in the wall and gazed over the lake, where now another ship sat.

"She's still here somewhere," she lifted off the ground, "I have to go find her," and she took off into the sky.

Tenchi wandered over to the spot where Seikou had been standing. All he could say was,

"I wonder why everybody crashes in this shine."

"It's a special Juraiian force," Washu chimed, "It causes curtain other powers to malfunction, such as weaker pirate ships and some types of human built ships like those of the space police."

"Hmm, is that so?" Tenchi replied, "Do you think it's the power of the shrine?"

"Can't be sure."

Ryo-ohki suddenly jumped from Sasami's lap, scampered out of the house, and off into the distance. Sasami gasped and bolted after her, but only to the edge of the porch. Ryoko stopped her saying,

"Let her go, she'll come back."

"Maybe we _should_ go after them, we wouldn't want any trouble, we don't know what either of them could do," said Nobuyuki, "And besides, we can always use more pretty girls in the house!" his face gleamed.

Tenchi sighed, "Dad, you really need to stop with the perverted act..."

"Oh, come on Tenchi, be a man," his father nudged Tenchi in the side.

Seikou flew over the hills around the Misaki shrine, the wind raced through her short pony tail and across her body. It sent cherry blossoms swirling upwards. Despite the spring sunshine, there was a slight chill in the the air. Seikou's gaze scanned the colorful, green foliage below, trying to peer through the trees for her lost friend. Finally, she spotted Chieko near a large camellia tree and quickly landed. Chieko looked at her and turned to run, but Seikou caught her wrist.

"Why did you follow me?" Chieko cried.

"Because I want to help you," Seikou replied.

"How can you help me? Neither of us have a ship now."

"I already told you, I still care about you. I'll do anything."

"Well I don't!" Chieko shouted and pulled her arm free. She stood with her back facing Seikou. "So why bother?"

"Because I _do_ care," Seikou's eyes began to tear again. "At least come back to the house until your ship, Ichirou, is reborn. They are nice people, and I'm sure we can help you, whatever is wrong."

"What about Ryoko?"

"Maybe we can negotiate."

"Fine." Chieko turned to look at Seikou, then back at the camellia tree. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Seikou stepped forward next to Chieko, "It is. It reminds me of an old love, one that was parted but never lost."

Chieko put her arm around her old friend and smiled. The wind blew through the great tree, releasing a rain of blood red peddles.


End file.
